Twins Share Everything
by fredmyfred
Summary: Fred and George are twins. And twins are supposed to share everything...right? But what if that thing happens to be Oliver Wood?
1. The Betrayal

A/N: Has not been beta-ed, all mistakes are mine so feel free to point them out and make suggestions. I am looking for a beta, so if you're interested let me know. Please review, even flames are welcome. This is my first fic, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm like an evil little gremlin, I rearrange J.K. Rowling's toys when she's not looking...but I don't own them.

Pairings: FWOW, GWOW, HPDM (briefly mentioned), FWGW

Warnings: Slash m/m pairing (don't read if you don't like), graphic sex, intended non-con later on, twincest later on, some light bondage later on.

Chapter 1 – The Betrayal

"George! How could you?!" exclaimed Fred Weasley, slapping his twin brother across the face. The two were standing in an abandoned classroom just below the astrology tower. Fred stood across from a figure identical to him in every way save one: the eyes. Right now Fred's eyes burned with unbridled fury.

"But Fred…he came on to me!" sputtered George, desperately trying to defend himself.

"Oy, that's because he thought you were me, idiot! We've only been going out a month and already you manage to get into his pants. Isn't there anything of mine you'll leave alone?!" Fred sat down on a desk and crossed his arms, hurt.

"We're twins, Fred. We share everything," said George casually, a mischievious grin working its way across his freckled face.

"NOT EVERYTHING!!" shouted Fred. He was about to slap George again, but he heard someone enter the classroom and turned to see who it was. Under the decorated archway stood Oliver Wood, the second-to-last person Fred wanted to see at that particular moment, the first already standing in front of him. "Perfect," muttered Fred.

"Well, you two probably have some things to discuss, it would be rude of me to interfere." said George. He walked to the door and tried awkwardly to squeeze past the brawny keeper. Oliver, however, had other plans.

"You're not getting off that easily, George Weasley!" exclaimed Oliver, using his broad shoulders to block the door. George made one more feeble attempt to escape before resigning himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. An awkward silence permeated the classroom. After what seemed like forever, Oliver spoke.

"Fred, we need to talk about what happened, you can't avoid me forever." Fred did not respond to this, but instead shrugged his shoulders in defiance. "And now you can hear the truth directly from the guilty party, right George?" Oliver finished as he directed a steely glare at George.

"Well, yeah, er, I guess so," said George with a sigh. He took a deep breath and began to explain. "You see Fred, it went like this…"

*Flashback*

The windows in the library revealed that the sun had set, and Madam Pince was ready to lock the doors. Normally she would have caught the lanky red-head hiding in the bookshelves, but tonight she was distracted. Mr. Filch was taking her to Hogsmeade and Madam Pince was not going to be late. She rushed out of the library in record time, oblivious to the fact that two figures were still lurking in the shadows.

"Finally!" whispered George as he watched the squat librarian exit. "Hmm, now where was that shelf with the extra copies of first-year textbooks?" George was planning a little surprise for the next day, a stunt involving an impressive quantity of stink-bombs. He was unaware that as he walked along a row filled with copies of Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, he was about to get a surprise himself.

George jumped, startled at the arms that now held him captive. "Gotcha!" whispered Oliver. "Fred, I thought we were going to do this in the Room of Requirement. It would better suit our…*ahem*…needs." George stared at Oliver with a bewildered look in his eyes. Realization dawned on him and he wondered if he should alert Oliver to the fact that he was not, in fact, his brother. Before he could make a conscious decision, Oliver had pushed him against the bookshelf and captured his mouth in a crushing kiss. Desire quickly got the best of George's sense of reason, and he found himself kissing Oliver back.

********************************

"Where is he?" wondered Fred aloud. He stood alone in the Room of Requirement, bathed in a warm glow from the many candles flickering around the room. Fred sighed and sat down on the fluffy white bed that was supposed to have been a place of happiness that night. Instead, tears stained the sheets as Fred grew more and more anxious. After three hours he had to face the facts. Oliver was not coming.

********************************

As Fred waited in the Room of Requirement, George and Oliver were engaged in a frantic tangling of limbs. They had moved from the bookshelf into one of the more obscure reading nooks. They now lay on top the futon in the little alcove, tightly packed together as their kissing grew more frantic.

'No, I have to stop this; Oliver is Fred's…' "Ahahhh," George gasped as the brunette's mouth traveled lower, effectively interrupting any thoughts of stopping. Oliver slowly made his way down George's neck with a succession of butterfly kisses, pausing every so often to suck gently on his skin. When he reached George's collarbone, Oliver slipped his coarse hands inside George's shirt and began running them across his body, gently stroking his chest and abs. The feel of the keeper's strong hands on his bare skin made George shiver, and his pants became uncomfortably tight. George was forced to admit that his attempts to suppress his feeling for Oliver out of respect for his twin were utterly failing.

'Oh, what the hell,' thought George, 'I've fantasized about this for so long, when will I ever get the chance again?' Now that his mind was no longer conflicted, it only took George two seconds to expertly divest Oliver of his shirt. Oliver eagerly returned the favor, at which point the sexual tension seemed to increase tenfold in the tiny reading corner. With one hand blindly reaching off the side of the futon, George was able to pull the curtain closed as the two got into heavy petting.

Oliver now began using his tongue. He licked a trail across George's collarbone and down to his nipple. Oliver sucked gently on the hardened nub of flesh, causing blood to rush to George's groin. He could feel George's erection pressing urgently against his thigh, and responded by grinding his hips against the red-head's crotch. Oliver was becoming more aroused by the second, so he reached down and undid the button of George's trousers.

George sighed in relief as the tension on his hardened shaft was released. Oliver began to tease George, licking the insides of his thighs and across his hipbones. George shuddered as the brunette flicked his tongue across the head of his cock. A bead of clear liquid appeared at the tip as Oliver's tongue left, intending to continue his torturous ministrations.

"Oliver....pleeeasse!" cried the red-head, feeling certain he would break if Oliver did not take him in his mouth. Seeing George's weeping penis, Oliver decided to take pity on the smaller boy. He fitted his mouth around George's length and began to suck, expertly hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the hard cock. George's breathing became shallow, his hands clenching repeatedly in Oliver's hair.

Oliver brought George to the edge of his release…and stopped. George gasped, his need now incredibly painful. Oliver took advantage of George's open mouth, quickly placing the first two fingers of his right hand inside as he removed his trousers with his left. George sucked, knowing what was about to happen and eager to get to it. Oliver then pulled them both out of the reading nook and pressed George against a bookshelf.

Oliver pulled George's leg around his hip, in order to have better access to his backside. Oliver then proceeded to push a saliva-coated finder past George's tight entrance. He curled his finger, brushing that special spot in George's body. George shuddered, a motion that became all the more severe as Oliver added a second digit, preparing the twin for the exquisite encounter that was to come. As an extra precaution, Oliver grabbed his wand from his robes, a feat that drew upon his superior flexibiliy, and muttered, "Lubricio." George felt a sort of warm wetness start at his sphincter and continue into his body. Oliver felt the same sensation as the lubrication spell coated his cock.

George whimpered at the departure of the brunette's teasing fingers, but they were no longer missed as Oliver thrust his entire length into George. "Oh Merlin Fred, you're so tight!" exclaimed the larger boy, barely able to hold still to allow his partner's body to adjust to the alien intrusion. George blinked rapidly, tears forming in reaction to the burning sensation caused by Oliver's size. He had been with other boys of course, but none of them could compare to Oliver, and George found himself at a loss for words, torn between pain and ecstacy.

Once George stopped wincing, Oliver pulled his other leg off the ground and slowly began to thrust, using all the strength he had gained as Gryffindor keeper to keep George suspended against the bookshelf. The head of his cock dragged repeatedly across George's pleasure center, prompting him to cry out.

"Oh, god Oliver! Ahh that's so good! Ooo yes, faster, faster!" Oliver obliged, increasing the pace at which he drove in and out of George's tight heat. George began to writhe as Oliver rode him, and the brunette could tell he was getting close. Oliver took George's rock-hard shaft in his hand and gave a series of quick pumps, sending the freckled prankster over the edge. As viscous white fluid flowed between them, George's body contracted around Oliver, the sensation allowing the burly keeper to find his own release. With a final thrust the brunette spilled his seed deep inside his partner and....

*End Flashback*

"Stop, stop, stop!" yelled Fred. "Enough alright, I get it. You fucked him and you tricked him into it!" he cried, pointing first at Oliver and then at George. He slumped back in a desk and put his head in his hands. George and Oliver stood awkwardly in place for a moment before Oliver walked over and pulled Fred into his arms. Silently he led him out of the classroom. George watched sadly, but just as they disappeared from his sight, Oliver glanced back. It was barely noticeable; if George had blinked he would have never seen it. But what was that look in the keeper's eye? Could it be lust? Then he was gone, and George was more confused than ever.


	2. Just Leave It To Me

Chapter 2 – Just Leave It To Me

Fred and Oliver walked down the hall, both looking quite glum. Then, inspiration struck Oliver. "You know Fred, I am Quidditch captain, so I have access to the prefect's bathroom. I believe you cast a wicked locking ward, no?" Oliver looked at Fred hopefully. The thin red-head considered this, staring absently into space for a moment.

"You know Oliver, I'm not sure I'm quite ready for us to be so close any more, maybe we should wait a bit until things cool off a little…" Fred bit his lip, worried about what his boyfriend's reaction would be.

Oliver just smiled and hugged Fred. "Of course, Fred. Whatever you want…but maybe it would be good for us to be able to speak in private? I miss doing that." Fred nodded his assent, and the two made their way up to the third floor.

********************************

George was sad. He realized that his encounter with Oliver had been more than just physical for him. He sat in one of the big, comfortable arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room. As he sulked, he became more and more oblivious to his surroundings, so much so that he did not notice Seamus Finnegan until he jumped up and claimed his lap.

"Seamus, what the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted George, pushing him away. Seamus gave him a look of mock hurt.

"Easy, mate. I just thought you looked sad, why don't you let me help you to feel better?" Seamus grinned and placed a finger in his mouth, sucking it in what he thought was a seductive way.

George groaned, "I don't need _that_ kind of help, Seamus. Especially not from you." George held his head in his hands and Seamus realized that he was not going to change his mind. _Oh, well_, thought Seamus, _there's still plenty of time to find someone else for tonight. _

"Alright then mate," grinned Seamus as he left the common room humming 'Sexual Healing.' George just shook his head. He had to make things better, having his brother upset with him was too disturbing an idea. _Ok, I'll find some way to apologize to Fred. But how?_ George asked himself.

********************************

Fred and Oliver sat next to each other, an awkward silence hanging between them. Finally, Oliver felt obligated to speak. "Fred," he sighed, "what can I ever do to make this up to you? Please, pleeeaase tell me how to make this right."

Fred stared at a tile high above him on the ceiling of the bathroom. When he spoke, his voice was distant and unsure. "I just…don't know, alright? I really don't. I liked you so much Oliver. I liked talking with you, it felt right when we touched. But now…I don't know how to get that feeling back."

Oliver looked at Fred sadly, wondering if what he was about to do would hurt his boyfriend ever more. _Well, anything's better than this silence, _he reasoned. Then he leaned over, took Fred into his arms, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We _could_ mess with George, you know," said Oliver, smiling at Fred. Fred laced his long fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"How would we do that?" asked Fred. He was very skeptical of the idea.

"You just leave that up to me," whispered Oliver. He pulled out the Marauder's Map, which he had borrowed from Harry. Although Fred did not know it, Oliver had been formulating a plan since the moment he figured out who was in the library that night. And even more surprisingly was who had given him his diabolical idea in the first place.


End file.
